Dragon Tails
by Celestia's Blade of Poison
Summary: Ummm...not sure where this is going but Lucy in a weapon along with her siblings Wendy,Gladys, and Laxas. She is destined to be with her best friend Rouge but he doesn t tell her until after they start dating to see if she loves him like he does her.
1. Dragon Tails ch 1

**Please enjoy I only own the plot. Please note that there will be a flashback for the missing info, sorry left it at school this summer.**

It has been a few months and once again me and Gray are writing a song and deciding what kind.

"So we should do a love song in my opinion," Gray suggested.

"M`kay, let's get to it then," I told him. We got to work with the song that needed to be done, but it was a lot of work, especially because it was more than one song for the performance that we had to do. "Maybe we should surprise the others with more than one song," though I wasn't sure about the work it would take, or the subjects of the songs.

"That'd actually be pretty cool, but also a lot of work, better get to work," he paused. "What about?"

"I was hoping you had an idea," I sighed. I got up and stalked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a notebook. I sat back down but this time, on the other couch that had been emptied of anyone else. I opened the notebook and started with a title-It hurts.

 _I see you walking down the street_

 _You're beautiful and I know you`re taken_

 _It`s dreadful but it`s not changeable_

 _And sometimes I wish I never met you_

 _Always getting heartbroken_

 _Around you_

 _And deep down I never had-_

 _I never had the courage, baby_

 _But sometimes I just think_

 _Just think_

 _Of you in-in my arms_

I was on a role, unfortunately it was a short one, filled with so much emotion, it hurt. I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt Gray`s cool fingers caressing my cheek, wiping my tears away. I flinched a little, startled. I looked up and saw his worried face and felt guilt. Guilt for making him worry, and love someone who couldn`t stay for long. Who wouldn`t stay for long. But I knew he'd find someone so… so much better. I put a fake smile on my face and told him I was fine. He sighed.

"Why do you have to lie to me, Luce, I thought you trusted me," he half whispered. He looked hurt, I'd hurt him. This wouldn't be the last time, no matter how I wish it was. I tried to make up a quick lie.

"Gray, I`m fine, seriously. It`s just painful," I told him truthfully. It meant I couldn't stay, but I'd be watching him.

"What`s painful?" I looked away. "Please…..tell me," he pleaded. Maybe my telling the truth wasn't the best idea, as I thought.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry," I muttered. I felt a breeze and heard soft footsteps go past. He was done with me, I didn't have to worry about hurting him anymore than he already was. It was all my fault to begin with anyway. I knew it was time to go by now, there was nothing for me here. I knew I was being selfish toward my brother and sister, Laxas and Wendy.

I whipped out a cellphone(Iphone 7, nice, right?) and called my brother and sister and set up the three way call.

"Yes, it`s time, isn't it?"-Wendy

"Really, already?"-Laxas

"Sorry, but we have to go as soon as you two get here. We'll need to slip away into the night."-me

"Alright then, Luce start packing, we`ll help when we get there."-Laxas

"`Kay, bye!"-me

"Bye!"-Wendy

"Whatever."-Laxas

After that, I turned off my screen and put the phone in my backpocket. When I turned around, I saw Gray standing there wide-eyed. I took a breath.

"What`d you hear?" I asked softly.

"You…..you're leaving?!" He asked, his voice clouded by disbelief. He was shaking his head slowly, as if it would change reality.

"It`s not what you think, Gray. We were never supposed here,okay. I'm just going to where I belong," I told him cautiously. The look of betrayal that flashed in his eyes hurt me so much, my heart started to ache. The next thing I know, I'm in his arms and he`s holding me tight, asking me not to leave. Somehow, I pushed away from him and made my way to the room-his room, as I would no longer be staying here. I locked the door swiftly with him at my heels. He banged on the door.

"Lucy! Lucy, open the door! Lucy, open up already!...Luce!" He kept yelling and things like that, at that. It didn't stop, but got louder. I packed everything, realized it'd be best if I left it, then re-unpacked. I got irritated with his banging, and honestly, I didn't know what to do with him when I got ready to leave.


	2. Dragon Tails ch 2

**P.S. The OC`s are my classmates I don`t own them either just the plot... without further ado...Dragon Tails**

 _With Laxas_

I worried because I had to lose Crystal. I always knew it was bound to happen but I still got too close to her. It wasn't meant to hurt her or me, but in the end, I knew it'd emotionally kill us both. This was all bound to happen, as is the curse of the Dreyar Line.

" _Those that love you and attach themselves to you will die!"_

We cannot love anyone we come in contact with, or they will suffer a painful death. By us. Our weapon side will kill them, that is the main purpose of it anyway. It`s happened before, one of us didn't follow the rules, so as a result, they were possessed by the weapon side. They killed him, mercilessly.

 _With Wendy_

I was sitting with Evan when sister called, she sounded as if something stressful had just happened. Her voice laced with what I like to call 'revenged caring or loving,' it quite depressing if I do say so myself. I had known she'd been getting too close to this Gray and, honestly I found him to be a little too nice to be true. And I thought I was the only one who faked nice to get what I wanted. Even my shy, nice, timid facade didn't work as good as whatever he was using. Her and Laxas were getting too close, as if we weren't Dreyars, as if we could be happy with anyone outside our own kind. I knew what it meant, I wanted to be happy with someone too, Evan Albarn.

There were others like us too, but they didn't have a last name they all went by, so they were just called Sabertooth. They weren't family, either. Well, two of them were but that was all. Minerva Olandar. Ogra Nanongear. Rufus Lohr. Rouge Eucliffe. Lucy calls him Raios. Sting Eucliffe. And their father figure who passed, Doranbolt Saber. He was a man of power, who only wanted power. He was nice, only to those with his same curse, though. He died while bidding his things away for power. He almost survived off power, he was crazy but fun.

Though out of the teenagers, I liked Rouge and Sting the best. Though personally, I like Rouge a tad bit better because he liked books, too. He sported blood-red eyes and jet-black hair that cover his left eye. Sting, on the other hand, had sky blue eyes and blond hair that hung messily on his head, which had a scar going from under his left eyebrow to above it. I liked him as well because he let me sit on his shoulders, though it was only to improve his bragging rights about his strength. He was also known as a 'lady killer,' as Ogra calls it. While Rouge on the other hand, was quiet and humble. I don`t know how they were best friends, I mean I know they are brothers but my best friend is Chelia, not sister.

 _With Lucy-Timeskip_

I had let Gray in for about five minutes of being affectionate before I hit a vital point in his neck and made him faint. I figured someone would come home and see Gray knocked out, so I quickly texted Laxas and Wendy the changes in plans. We`d have to meet up somewhere now, because if they came home with the others, the others would start asking questions, questions I didn't want to be here to answer. I texted them to meet me at the teriyaki place around the corner we'd seen coming here on the tour bus. We`d meet up in twenty minutes, considering that they`d run as I walked.

I slipped my phone in my pocket and quickly and wrote a note for the others explaining the dilemma

 _Must hurry! Off to meet some 'family.' Emergency._

-Don`t worry about

Lucy Dreyar

P.S. Gray is okay, I merely hit a vital neck point. He was distraught and clingy.

I panicked.

Sorry.

I truthfully was rushing though probably not the way they`d think I was. I tossed my pencil and note down and jogged around the corner but not before I requipped into a blue tank top, converses, and white skinny jeans. I only saw the blurs of the people I went by. My eyes barely fast enough to catch the colors. I was totally aware of the death glares I was receiving as I bumped and shoved people from one side to the other as I went past, though.

When I got there, I slid into a booth near the back of the restaurant. I would have preferred a dimly lit corner, but the restaurant seemed new, so as was everything else inside it. That included the waiters, not one of them seemed over twenty, the youngest seemed to be a fourteen year old girl. She seemed irritated by everything, like the real Wendy, but I guess she needed the money. When she saw me, her face rose as if we knew each other and she was waiting for me, but I hadn't seen her once before in my life, or at least I don't think I have. One who has amnesia could never know these things. By the look on her face, I knew she'd want to serve me to talk to me or whatever it was she wanted from me, I hope she wasn't someone I'd forgotten, because it would be awkward when she realized I had forgotten her. Then I'd apologize and feel bad.

Eventually she did come over to me while I was staring out the window.

"Is there anything I can get for you, miss?" she asked with her little notepad out with a pencil, held up to her chest ready to write down my order. I could tell she'd been working here for at least a month or two. She was a brunette with wavy, long hair tied back into a cute messy bun. She had coal, black eyes that I could tell had seen the worst of things that she shouldn't have had to experience.

"Oh, no, I'm just sitting here waiting for two people,no order," I told her softly, trying to seem polite and graceful as I had learned from the tough hours of etiquette classes, Jude and Layla had payed for me as a child. It wasn't very hard to bring those memories back.

"Oh, is that so? You have two, then?" She asked in a sly voice with a smirk plastered on her face. She walked away after that and by that time I was just understanding what she meant. I blushed ten shades of red and yelled after her, as she was at the counter, leaning on it.

"It isn't like that!" She smirked at me, then raised her index finger. For a second I was confused but then her finger turned into a small, black, sleek blade. It looked as it could cut concrete. As quickly as it turned into a blade it turned back into her finger, painted in midnight blue nail polish. Midnight, huh, I`ll keep that in mind if anything happens. She smiled at my shocked expression which appeared because as far as I was informed, she wasn't a Saber or a Dreyar. She went to the back after she got up.

Just then, Laxas came in, accompanied by Wendy, They were in the exact type and colored clothes I was in. It was way creepy but it would prove to be useful if we needed to be known as a group.

They sat across from me and I noticed that Wendy looked a little- who am I kidding a lot light-headed but giddy. She looked lost in space and whenever, whatever it was that was on her mind, she focused on it, she blushed extremely hard. I even started to feel the heat that was radiating off her face, I was so going to figure out whatever was wrong with her later.

"Kay, so... ready to go guys?" I asked, trying to leave as soon as possible. If the others got there and saw us gone, even with the letter, things would get bad. I mean if they got to the magical tour bus thing, then we would have many problems. I got nods from Laxas and Wendy, well mainly Laxas as Wendy was in dreamland so Laxas moved her head up and down with his big hand.

"Great, now that that`s off the table, I saw this girl, a waitress, turn her finger into a blade although she wasn't a Saber or a Dreyar. Do you think that she-" I started until I heard a familiar voice fill the air next to me, completing my sentence.

"Can hear you? I think she can," I turned my head to see her walking up to me in some casual clothes similar to ours. "And ' _she'_ is known as Gladys, Gladys Magana." She gave a little bow meant for theatres. When she came back up she looked a little nervous, considering her usual confident demeanor. "I also wish to join you on your trip, if that is okay with you. There is no longer room for me here," she told us, looking me in the eye. I wonder if she knew I was the leader of our rag-tag group. She sounded dejected, as if she just found out she was getting cheated on. I gave a quick glance to Laxas and Wendy, who is still in a trance, while Wen did nothing, Laxas gave me a little nod one couldn`t notice if they didn't have increased sight.

I turned to Gladys and gave her a smile. One of the first real ones since I was six when Layla, my mother died. I was happy to have another member of the Dreyar Pack plus I knew we would be great friends, close as sisters in no time..

"Of course you can, you think we'd tell someone as special as you, no? We're weapons, not crazy, anyway if I may be so bold as to ask what your full transformation is, as we've, well I've only seen a small blade." I knew weapons (I am one) but I couldn't decipher a whole weapon from a small, thin blade. It was only a mere finger in my defence.

She hesitated, then she seemed to get her confidence back and answering my question. "I am a Sword of Mundane Shader," my eyes went as big as saucers when she finished, a hint of fake arrogance in her voice, considering I'd only known her for maybe ten minutes.

"That is so cool!" I shouted, forgetting we were in a restaurant, making people stare at us weirdly. I quickly stood up and grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the restaurant with Laxas and Wen following (When did she come back to reality?) us out. I led her to the street and started to walking in the middle of the street. It was a good thing this street was small and didn't allow cars on it or we would've gotten hit. I kept my gaze straight while talking to her about our plan and our past, and basically why and where we were going. Then she filled me in on her baggage like I had done her, the others staying silent as they usually do, and they wonder why I forget them sometimes.

"Well, I got here because my mom died when I was young, just like yours. I went to my father and found that they weren't my real parents. My real parents had triplets but the hospital forgot and only gave them two of us while I went to my foster parents and lived as an only child. I'm really a blonde like you guys, but I use a wig for my privacy, as I have had stalkers before. Anyway, I think I remember, my real parents were….Layla and Jude, I think, I didn't get the last name as my foster father died of the same disease as my mother had minutes before."

I heard the others gasp and I turned to her for the first time that whole walk. "You're her," I breathed. I got a confused look from Gladys. "Lucy, Gladys, and Laxas, you're the sister we thought was dead this whole time. Gladys….you….you're a Dreyar. The Legendary Dreyar we've went around the world looking for all this time. You are second to Laxas while I'm the youngest of us. Take off your wig, sis," I ordered her smirking, not evilly though. Gladys smiled, looking ready to cry, as she reached up and pulled off her wig, revealing golden hair that matched mine in length and color. I knew her face looked familiarly beautiful.

We walked in a comfortable silence now, that included Gladys and I linking arms and leaning our heads on each other. That also meant Wen on Laxas` shoulders who was walking right behind us. The wig that was on my twin`s head, long ago littered into the past, on the streets. eventually we got to the train station and got some tickets for ourselves. We got settled inside the train quickly because none of us actually had any bags of luggage. Soon we were on our way to the Sabers` place. I couldn't wait to see their faces when I introduced her as the Legendary Dreyar that we had thought was dead a long time ago. I put my head in her lap and fell asleep as I felt the train gain momentum. Laxas and Wen were sitting opposite us, Wen leaning against the window, sleeping and Laxas was leaning back sleep as well.

When I woke up I saw the train had stopped so I woke everyone up and we jumped out the window because the train would start up in five seconds, We turned our feet into blades so we wouldn't lose our footing and fall. I remember I fell once and Wen deadpanned 'you fell' so I quickly got up and told her 'I didn't fall, I randomly tested gravity!' Laxas laughed and said he was positive it got a perfect hundred score.

Anyway, everyone followed me as I led the way to the Sabers` meeting building. In ten minutes we were standing in front of a big red building with saber-toothed tigers in front of it that were as big as I was. It had black doors that went all the way up to the ceiling and made everyone feel small as a bug. I took a breath with the people that saw us walk up to the building before pushing the heavy doors open slowly, cringing as it creaked open. I felt the area of closed air hit my face like a dirty and dry face cloth. For some reason I immediately thought of the song that goes 'this is Halloween.' I regretted my thought when I thought of what they must have gone through with losing Doranbolt. He was the stronghold of the Sabers, they loved him like a father although he was only father to one or two of them.

"Luce!" was the greeting I got coming in the door, along with a blur of color tackling me to the floor of course. Soon after all the lights were turned on and we saw the Saber headquarters in its glory with people sitting at tables all over with the exception of the little bar that had been placed off to the right of the room.

"Uggh.."soon this person was off of me and helping me up instead. I found that this person was the girl I thought my best friend, she didn't know I knew she got pregnant by my boyfriend-ex of course I don't do shares, with anybody. Anyway that was a story for later by far. I shook off her hand and heard everyone gasp and hold in breath that wouldn't be let out for a while, or at least on my watch. She gave me a weird look before shaking it off and linking her arm through mine, which I pulled out from. She turned her lavender eyes on me with a curious gaze that sent shivers down everyone elses` back but mine.

"What`s with you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know, just the fact that the girl I thought to be like a sister slept with my old boyfriend that I was dating at the time. Not to mention she wasn't woman enough to tell me since she even kept the kid that she should have used protection to prevent. Do you know who she is? Ne Alexandra?" I asked sarcastically. She immediately flushed and gave a response I thought was trash.

"I am so sorry Lucy, I-I think that I maybe, just might love him. I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"I don't care about that, I don't care you lost your V-card to him as we were dating, I don't even care that you are the one he said he wanted to be with when I confronted him about it. It was the fact that you didn't tell me about it, I wouldn't have cared, we could've been the three musketeers for all I care, that is after Laxas killed him. What really hurt was only that you, my old sister didn't tell me. But don't worry about me getting hurt again, I have found family, literally," I said giving a sad laugh.

"What do you mean old sister, we are still sisters all in all." She told me, looking sad and desperate, I really wanted to go to her side and comfort her, but I knew I couldn't. She was the enemy a long time ago even if she didn't know it.

"Sorry, actually, I'm not. Sisters don't do that to each other, but don't you worry about me," I told her with mock sorrow in my voice as I became vaguely aware that one of my fellow triplets stood by each side of me while Wendy was in front of me looking Into my eyes with care. She had that way of being a little mother whenever she was around. It was quite comforting actually and she wasn't too overbearing like most mothers are. I pulled Gladys closer to my side and I saw Alexandra narrow her eyes before widening them in surprise.

"I`d like to introduce Gladys, the Legendary Dreyar we found on the road while heading here and decided to keep her of course." I stated proudly.

"You make me sound like a dog with the keep her bit, geesh Lu,"Gladys complained and we were soon wrapped up in a heated argument about my sentence with Wen trying to calm us down. We didn't even see Alexandra leave or the Light and Dark Duo come in as they surprised and scared us all at the same time.


	3. Dragon Tails ch 3

**This is dedicated to "FerociousCookiez" who taught me how to put my chapters together... thanks a lot. I don't own anything, so let`s go!**

"Yo! Luce it`s nice to see you back, I thought you guys would never come back or even visit the Great." Bragged Mr. Cocky, I soon forgot about Gladys and turned to see a cocky blonde with a scar on his eyebrow that had at one point been very deep but now had just scabbed over into a lighter and paler area of skin that most guys would say was a show of his brave battles or whatever it was that guys said nowadays.

"Umm….Luce,there are umm how do I put thus, two of you," I heard Raios deadpan and call him an idiot.

"This is Gladys, Gladys Magana Dreyar, The Legendary." I sighed and deadpanned, deciding to follow Raios` lead. Everyone was staring at her now, not hearing the first time I said it and she was starting to crack and look uncomfortable. I sighed before gathering voice and yelling in her defense.

"Oi! Mind your own da-dang business!" I yelled remembering about Wen being in the room. It took a while but everyone eventually went back to what they were doing before we came in which was eating and talking about jobs and Chloe. Jeesh I don't see why everyone talks about her, she killed someone indirectly and everyone loves her ten times as much as they did before we left.

Sting just gaped at the whole Dreyar Clan before going to flirt with Gladys, he did the same to me when I met him ten years ago. While everyone was distracted I went to Raios and sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder and he put his head on mine as well as a hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him in a comforting way. He was my best friend since we first met years ago. He had seen and helped me through so much stuff. He was the one person besides Laxas and Wen that had been there for me all the way, there were even times where I only wanted him there for me. Naturally, I'd been there for him as well, just as he had for me. I had been there as he had gone through his mother dying, finding he had a sister who blamed him and Sting for their mother dying even though she'd died of the same disease that my mother had. It didn't have a cure yet. He had even been cheated on by a girl he thought he loved and he had been so hurt to find out it had been with his brother who didn't know either. They were completely crushed by this girl who shall remain anonymous. I was there, he was there and we will always be there.

"It`s fine, you'll pull through, you always do." He reassured me. He was never a person of many words but the ones that he did say always meant so much to me because they were always kind and just for me. He talked even less to everyone else even his brother. I think he was the most important person in my life. Raios meant everything to me in his black shirts, pants, and high tops. But for some reason everyone else thought we should be more than friends and whenever they said that Raios seemed to flush, creepy right? I don't know what'd I'd do without him.

"I can't seem to imagine that happening, though. I really trusted her, almost as much as my brother and sisters-ah it feels amazing to say that as two of them." I said sighing. He pulled me in even closer and hesitantly kissed my forehead softly. I was frozen for a second until I remembered that he was my best friend and once again relaxed at his side. He was warm and he smelled of the forest dew and the flowers we always picked from our secret place in the forest that is located around here. He made me let down my guard for the first time in two years, the last time I saw him. I was taken away at night by Laxas, he had thought that we were getting the others in danger since we were being hunted. We left in the middle of the night without leaving even a small note to explain. We just up and disappeared and never came back until now I fear that they-

"We weren't sure if you were alive," he informed me sadly, confirming my suspicions. "Why didn't you wake me or tell me? You know I would've went with you if you had simply asked." I knew something was wrong because Raios never spoke over about ten words, talking to me.

"I`m sorry, Raios. No one told me that night, I didn't have time, I promise I had tried but Laxas is stronger than me, he dragged me from the house. There was never a night where I didn't think about you, my best friend." He stiffened a bit at best friend, but I shrugged it off thinking that it wasn't my words that had done that to him. He sighed, then took his hand from around me and left. I felt something tug at my heart and chose to ignore it as it was probably nothing, important at least. Raios went into the back and up the stairs, most likely into his room but one couldn't be sure. I got to my feet, ready to go after him when someone grabbed my wrist firmly but lovingly. I looked back to find Gladys who looked at me seriously.

"Let him be, he`s having a battle with himself, on the inside," she told me putting a hand over her chest where her heart was at the last part.

"Well I`ll join him in the battle so he can win the war." I practically yelled at her, pulling my wrist free from her grasp and chasing after Raios. I ran up the steps and once I got to the top, I went to his room almost by instinct and used a secret knock we had come up with the day I left. I didn't get an answer so I just cracked it to find Raios looking out the window sitting on the window seat me and him used to sleep on together as children. I bet at least five adults could fit on it with space. I walked over and sat next to him and put my arm around him, right before he stood abruptly.

"Raios, what is wrong? I was just-" I reasoned, standing as well.

"No. Stop Luce, you just-you just don't get it." He stated, backing from me.

"I do get it-"

"You don't! I don't think you will," He kept moving to the door.

"And I never will get it if you won't show me what it is I don't get!" I finally gave in to my frustration, throwing my hands up before letting them fall.

"You want me to show you!?" Raios asked in disbelief.

"I won't get it any other way!" I yelled. The next thing I knew, we were kissing. I froze and decided to show him what I had realized with my encounter with my sister. I was soon kissing back and could tell he wasn't expecting it. He got over that surprise and let the kiss become gentler and filled with passion. In about two minutes we lost breath and broke apart for air. While panting I choked out.

"I guess I wouldn't have figured that out." I broke into a smile that was mutual.

"I guess there was stuff I didn't get as well." He said while still panting himself. "I wouldn't have thought that you felt the same way as I did." I just smiled broader. He picked me up and placed me on the window seat and stared into my eyes before kissing me passionately which….turned into making-out pretty soon but whatever right? I don't think that I had ever been happier until now, with all my searching for the right guy and Prince Charming. Raios had brought me that happiness by just loving me the way he did. I knew I could be with him unlike the other two guys I had been with. There was no boundary that kept us apart, that we needed to break to be together. I realized that I loved him for who he was, with those few words of kindness and love he always shared with me. I didn't know what I'd do without him. I had never knew what he meant to me until a little while ago.

"Luce," Raios breathed once we had broken apart, "We should head down to the others so they won't worry about us." I simply nodded. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into an embrace. Once we pulled apart, we walked hand in hand down the hall and stairs. I could tell he was nervous, whether it be about what others would think about us or what Laxas would threaten him about, I couldn't tell. I could feel his worry about either and felt sympathy for him about the second one. Laxas could be very overprotective at times.

Claps and cheers were be heard the next town over when we got downstairs and I blushed at all the attention. When people looked at our hands, it turned into a madhouse. Laxas walked up to us, pinning a menacing glare on Raios with Gladys trailing behind looking quite pleased at the new development.

"So you think that you deserve my little sister, huh, punk?" Challenged Laxas, not letting up o his glare. My favorite person of few words put my brother in his place with only two words.

"She does," he responded, keeping his cool. I had to try hard to keep myself from erupting in laughter, though I didn't succeed. A few significant giggles escaped my mouth, the rest of the building seemed to not care and let themselves explode in laughter as Laxas` face heated up. He swiftly turned on his heel and left to go sit at the bar and order a steak.

"I think I'm gonna cry, my girl finally got a guy," faked Gladys as she sniffled falsely. I softly hit her on the arm and stuck my tongue out at her.

"I am pretty sure you've been doing stuff with that tongue so please keep it to yourself." She smirked. My face blazed as I gently dragged Raios to an empty table that was in a corner near the front door.

"What are we going to do?" I was bored that I couldn't help but notice a small smirk play on Raios` features dangerously. "Ooohh….You have an idea, eh?" I said as I leaned forward so close it would've made me uncomfortable any day before today. He nodded before giving his suggestion.

"Let`s get famous."


	4. Dragon Tails ch 4

**Sorry I cut off at weird places, I had one huge story I cut off every few pages...don`t own crap!**

 _With Lucy-Timeskip_

It has been six months since that day that Raios suggested that and so far all the things connected to it have turned out good. What I didn't know was how soon that would change. How soon my worst nightmare would come true.

Wendy, Sting, Laxas, and everyone else in the main crowd decided to become actors with us. Laxas dates Kinana, a bartender. He fell in love with her when he got his first beer at Sabertooth. Gladys, on the other hand dates Sting, who brags too much and is childish. Now he wants to propose at the end of the year at the Christmas party. Raios and I have become successful actors since that day with the side job of models for the Uranometria Company (U.M.). We have been wanted and fought for by every major modeling company there is in the Kingdom of Fiore. We have done about two movies in the six months. Both of which have become major and award winning. We even have a little house located near the Sabers` place. We could've gotten something much bigger but the bigger they are, the less they feel like a place to call home. It is an average little house with one bathroom, two master bedrooms-one of which we didn't use. We also had a little kitchen, living room, and a dining room. We saved the extra bed for company which was often my siblings minus Laxas. We even had a extra room which we had filled with instruments such as drums, guitars, pianos, and microphones. Raios and I both found that we were extremely good with the main instruments such as the ones that we had.

 _When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail are the worst of all_

"Uuuh…." I groaned, slapping the alarm clock I had set for ten o`clock. I rolled over on my left to face a sleepy boyfriend of mine. He gave me a tired smile before he rolled out of bed, grabbing clothes and making his way to the bathroom to shower and so on. I sighed lazily and hopped out of bed myself, literally and fell flat on my face. He must have figured out what happened because I heard him chuckle to himself. I hemmed and glared at the bathroom door that was conveniently connected to the bedroom before heading down the hall to make some cereal for myself. While I was finishing up Raios came in in a t-shirt and some jeans, with wet hair telling me the bathroom was all mine. I nodded and went to shower, brush my teeth, do my hair, and wash my face.

About fifteen minutes later, I headed out in a blue t-shirt and pants, my golden hair dripping wet. I wrapped a towel around it and went to find my boyfriend. I found him on the phone with our agent. I sat next to him as he put it on speaker and set it on our coffee table. I didn't really feel like listening so I tuned out, but I had heard enough to know we had a new movie coming into play and that we'd meet up in twenty minutes at UM. I tossed the towel in the clothes basket before putting my shoes on and racing out the door with Raios who had a piece of toast in his mouth. We made it, BARELY. We got there with one second to spare as our agent, Tyler, came out the side door with some lady who looked as if she wasn't only interested in getting us in her client's movie. She looked quite interested in our agent as well. He, however, ignored her little side winks and kept their conversation strictly about us and the movie roles that we would have. The lady was giving it her best shot and had even unbuttoned her shirt to try and push up what little cleavage she did have. I had to resist the urge to laugh at her futile efforts, our agent already had himself a girlfriend, I mean he was only twenty-five. I decided to stop this lady from embarrassing herself anymore than she already had.

I walked up to the two and introduced myself in a way to where she would get the girl notion and know that she had been chasing someone that was not up for grabs. Her face fell a little as she got the message and returned the introduction. She was Kaitlan Kanterman and she had been in the movie business for eight years, she too was twenty-five. She started as an actor but something went wrong in her career so she had to stop acting for good.

"Okay, so the part I want you two to play in a movie where enemies will fight with each other as they come to realize that they actually like each other," She informed us after Raios had introduced himself, quite briefly if I do say so myself. "You will be working with some teenagers new to the whole acting deal, okay? I want you to also try to show them the ropes. That is if you can." She added. We gave her a nod. "Great! Let`s go meet them now. They should be upstairs by now, come on." She said as she led up into an elevator and down a hall as soon as we got out of it. She pushed us into a room labeled 'Enemies from Time to Time.' As soon as we walked in I felt an urge to walk back out and run far away.

Sitting on the couches, each with a script in hand, was Natsume Deadsoul, Dulce Stein, Evan Albarn, Crystal Spirit, Alexis Orlando., Mia Tsubaki, Lakayla No-Last-Name(the best singer I know besides me), and….and….Gray. The boy I thought I loved, until he started abusing me. I finally got the courage to run away bringing Laxas and Wen, as they couldn't be with the person they loved. I knew this would be the most dramatic movie I had ever been in, even more than that movie called Tropical Emotions. Girl one liked boy one but, he liked girl two who liked boy two who liked girl one, even boy one started to like her. I elbowed Raios to let him know that these were the people that we had run from. He put his arm on my waist comfortingly in response. The eight people raised their heads and widened their eyes in shock but then betrayal clouded their vision-excluding Lakayla-and made me feel guilty. That didn't go unnoticed by Raios who tightened his grip on my waist to let me know that he was there for me. Gray narrowed his eyes at this and stood and walked over.

"Luce..." He whispered, but I heard him. He moved to hug me which was stopped by Raios who didn't look happy at Gray's actions. He growled at him and looked ready to attack but I whispered a few soft words in his ears and got him to let up. Even if it was just a little. He went to grab two scripts and sit on the only empty couch and started memorizing. The others looked at him for a minute, taking his good looks in, I presume. When they turned their gaze back upon us and made me feel uncomfortable, Gray spoke.

"Why? Luce, why did you leave, that note was extremely fake. And you knocked me out. I would've went with you if you if you had merely asked and you know it. I thought you loved me, now I find you with this other guy who looks as if he doesn't even lo-." I had slapped him.

"Don't you dare say it. Don't say he doesn't love me. He loves me better than you ever did. I feel safe around him. Something I haven't felt outside my family in, well ever. I love him with all my heart like something magical from a fairy tale." I told him, anger radiating off of me like never before, my hand still suspended in the air. I was so angry at Gray for saying that that for a second I had lost myself. I saw past his head and saw everyone except Raios looking surprised like I had committed some great crime that was life ruining or something. Alexis looked ready to hit me and I knew by the look on her face that something was going on, she liked him and was trying to act on it but as I saw he just likes someone else and not to sound arrogant but I was pretty sure it was me. Lucy Dreyar. Katana of Mundane Shade along with my brother and sisters. Alexis` face flushed and she looked ready to explode and I, on the other hand, realized I had said all of that out loud. Talk about awkward.

Everybody froze and turned to look at the secret couple or whatever they were. I felt a small smirk pull at me from the inside as I went to sit beside the silent Raios who seemed to be enjoying the show I was accidentally putting on. I was pretty pleased as well and kind of wanted more drama, weird right?

"Well, you guys really are a weird bunch, good thing Wen is dating Eve and Laxas Kinana. Even my lost other triplet started dating someone, though she doesn't have very good taste. I guess I really needed to get away from you people. Anyways-, how`s life Dulce? God, Wen won't stop talking about you. She even had her in the movie-her best friend had to change her script name to Dulce. Her relationship with Eve is so adorable, they are both around fifteen or sixteen," I had started fangirling by this point. Dulce looked shocked and pleased that I was talking to her of all people, considering that I hadn't really talked to her since the moment I met her. She seemed to regain her composure and smiled back at me trying to radiate the excitement I had while talking to her.

"I missed her, so-" she started pulling to me getting close as if we were the best of friends. "What`s this Eve guy look like? Is he cute? Is he an actor like you? Is he bad boy hot or innocent cute?"

"He`s really cute with bright blue eyes and black hair that contradicts his eyes. Definitely, he`s my adoptive brother actually. Yeah, he`s an actor, actually so are my brother and two sisters. He`s a mix between bad boy and innocent. Innocent when he`s in trouble. But he gets her into so much trouble but that's what makes him, well him. They are the perfect couple. We adopted him because we found him on the road while we were on our run through the mountains." Just as she was about to ask about the mountains, I cut her off. "We were bored and liked the experience. We made it a Dreyar tradition. Hey, do you want to come over later, it`ll make Wen happy but sad she declined a part in this movie. You just have to meet Kinana, Laxas` girlfriend, Sting, The Legendary Dreyar`s boyfriend. I know you want to meet Eve too, you might even like one of the other guys around your age there." She squealed and I could see Crystal were feeling bad because she used to date Laxas, even after we told her it wouldn't last because we had to be with other weapons who we were destined to be with. I told her in a harsh way because I knew that Laxas would try to cushion everything otherwise.


	5. Dragon Tails ch 5

**Don`t own... It`s gonna take a little for the other ch.s cause im more worried about Fire right now...check it out it`s my first fanfic but shorter since these ch.s have been posted in one day cause they were pretyped. Let`s Go!**

"I`d love to meet all of them and these other guys as well. What are they like? Are they cute, hot, or what? They better be cute at least, ooh we could be like Romeo and Juliet. I already love these guys, can't wait to meet them," She seemed as if she could talk for at least five more hours without taking a break.

"I'm so sure you'd love them, they look like Eve's twins with the opposite traits-blue hair and onyx eyes. Just like Eve brother except they leans a bit to the good side as Eve leans to the bad side. And their names are Kaito and Evan, their brothers. We'd love you over today?" I wanted to make sure she was available. She nodded like her life depended on it and made me dizzy just looking at her. 'Cool.' was my awesome response. I looked up and noticed everyone else staring at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"You and your family sound like a bunch of people who don't care about people's feelings," Alexis answered.

"You're a sure one to talk, ne Alexis? You forget I know _everything_ about your past. Even _that_." I was implying the times she dumped boys who really felt something for her-for what? Another guy. Alexis just looked really peeved, but she sat down and shut up, still glaring at me.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know about that, but what I do want to know is why you really left," Gray said.

"Because-like I told you-we weren't even supposed to be there ever," I replied.

"Sooo...if you had stayed, we would still be going out wouldn't we? You wouldn't be dating that creep." I felt Raios stiffen at that and it was also making me uncomfortable.

"First, his name is Rogue-or at least it is to you, for me its Raios. My pet name for him. And second, you seem to forget our little issue from my last few months at the mansion…big issue too. I would so be dating Raios. And just as happily might I add. Now, let`s get off my dream guy, and onto the script, though later if you want we can talk about Raios all you want. Amateurs."

"Well, at least I`ll like the beginning of the movie," I sighed, putting my head on Raios` head. Gray, confused, looked at the script and smiled, realizing that I would date Raios. That is until I realized he was `evil` and started dating Gray who I previously hated. Alexis would date him until she and Raios got together as I got with Gray who she would be previously dating.

"Come on," I ordered. Everyone stood and got into places and we started.

 _With Lucy-Timeskip_

By the end of three hours-filled with drama-we decided to call it a wrap. While Raios and I were stuffing our scripts in our bags and waiting for Dulce to call whoever she stayed with to tell them she would be over at our place, Gray walked over. I internally groaned as he got closer.

"I just wanted to say that I will be your boyfriend by the end of this movie," he swore. I rolled my eyes and replied with a swift `sure,` as Dulce walked over. She nodded and I smiled and threw my hand in hers as I was still under Raios` arm. We walked over to the door as everyone else glared at us three in anger. I made sure that the door slammed before taking me spot between Raios and Dulce as they had waited for me. Dulce`s dark brown hair blended in with my blond hair and Raios` black hair. We looked like a family. We talked about pointless things as we walked to Sabertooth to see Wendy.

When we got there we walked in silently, trying not to be noticed but there is no such luck. We were spotted as soon as we walked in.

"When did you two have a kid, congrats!" Someone yelled out.

"DULCE!" Wendy came flying over and tackled Dulce to the floor, almost taking me as well because we were still holding hands. I quickly let Dulce go.

"Chill, she`s Wen`s bestie, not our kid," I announced. Everyone let out a breath I didn't know they were holding in.

"I wouldn't mind though,": whispered a raspy voice in my ear that I quickly identified as Raios`. I quickly flushed.

"Let`s play T or D!" Smirked Dulce and Wen in unison. "Everyone who wants to play move the tables and get in a circle," Dulce ordered as Wen went to get a bottle to spin around. I somehow, between the time it took her to get the bottle, became scared of this game.

"Let's get this this show on the road!" Wen yelled as she rounded the corner of the bar into the empty space of the circle next to me with Dulce on her other side. She turned the bottle with her evil eyes focused on me. Guess what? The bottle landed on poor old me, I knew it, had the feeling it would be like this. I'm always first. I always choose truth first though.

"Who was your first love, _sis_?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet. My emotionless face I have on while playing this game faltered, my eyes darkened.

"What do we do when we won't answer?"

"Ooohh….it wasn't you Rogue, and she won't even tell you, you should dump her," Gladys joked from across the circle. I gave her a look shaking my head slightly, so no one else besides her, Wen, Laxas, and Raios would notice. She seemed to notice. and let it drop, wish I could say the same about the others though, Raios held betrayal in his eyes, Wen held anger, Dulce looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, Laxas acted uninterested but I knew he was listening, and everyone else held their breath as if there was a time bomb in the middle of the circle. Wendy had loved him as well and wished he loved her, instead of me, she was even happy with just being around him, if not dating him.

"You know what, I`ll tell the circle later," I turned the bottle as everyone outside the circle looked sad they couldn't hear what was going on. The bottle landed on Dulce. "Well,"

"Truth," she said, determination in her small voice that wavered.

"Dulce, I want to know who you like," I smiled at her. "In my ear, please," the guys around her age groaned at my add on. Dulce got up, and whispered into my ear-Evan.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled, people starting to look at me, even in the game. "It was so obvious, if he doesn't know, then he is stupid, very." I had lowered my voice but she was blushing and flushing like a christmas tree either way.

"Please quiet down, please," Dulce whispered.

"Oh,"I looked around. "My bad, D." She just nodded and turned the bottle. It landed on Lakayla. WAIT! WHAT!

"Lakayla when did you get here?!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Lakayla just tilted her head and smirked her little half smile.

"I was always here, you just didn't notice me, I don't get noticed until I want to. I control the air remember? I can cover myself in a vortex of air to be hidden." I formed an 'o' with my mouth.

"Anyway," I gained a crooked smirk of my own that made people shiver. "T or D?" I knew she'd pick dare because she`s hardcore like that.

"Dare," 'I knew it,' I thought. Lakayla never lost her smirk, it didn't even falter when my own smile grew.

"I dare you, Lakayla to make out with Evan."

"He`s a kid, wait a minute, matchmaker isn't like you."

"You know she needs help with her man," I glanced around, my eyes lingered on Dulce for a bit longer than everyone, though not noticeably.

"Fine, but if I do, you say your real name." My eyes widened before narrowing at the challenge.

"Deal," she crawled over to Evan, not even looking weird although she was like five years older than the boy she was about to make-out with. He just sat there, traumatized. I mean I can sympathize, Lakayla was twenty years old, though she looked seventeen sometimes and acted four most of the time, probably because she was drunk all those times. Lakayla could hold her liquor better than anyone I knew she even drunk the S.W.A.T. guards under the table, separately, in the same night. She is a beast and only a few will go against her in a drinking contest. Though she is weird, I love her, she's one of my best friends. I can hold my own in a fight against her for about an hour before we both start to get worn out.

"Come here little man," Lakayla gurgled to Evan as she threw her arms around him in her drunken way, I got my phone up and recording because this would take a minute. Dulce`s face was one of pure jealousy and hatred aimed at Lakayla, but me as well. She looked at her flat chest and seemed to deflate, she depressed herself even more by looking at Lakayla`s chest. I saw tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and immediately felt guilty. But I knew she'd tell him how she felt before the night was out.

Back with Lakayla, I sighed, she was sucking the kid`s face off, his face was red from either loss of air or blushing, maybe even both. I put my phone in Raios` hand and pulled a pen out of my pocket which I threw at Lakayla.

"What the fu-" She spotted me and her lips gained a malicious smirk.

"Your turn Lu," I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket that Rouge gave me.

"I don't have a problem with it, my name is Luciana Lumina Celestia Spiritheart Goldstar Night, I am Death's Daughter as are my siblings. And… done," I took a breath and leaned on Rouge since he had leaned into me. He kissed my forehead. I gave a yawn and Rouge picked me up bridal-style, I used to yelp but got used to it. Whenever he thought I was sleepy he took me to bed and I wasn't always tired. Then we would lay in each other`s arms until one of us fell asleep which was usually me. Though I prided myself in waking up before him. I got to look at his face and trace his scar before he woke up, he always hated the scar though I liked it. Lakayla thought it was because it was 'sexy' though I can't say I disagreed with her. I just wouldn't say such a word around her or agree with her, I love the girl but she would tease me until I wanted to rip her head off. Her boyfriend was a little shy but he loved her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. He could be the strongest man alive if he was angry, well behind Rouge who was terrifying when angry. Mainly because he knew martial arts like aikido.

I layed my head against his chest, feeling the glares my brother was sending him. I simply closed my eyes and let myself be taken to the room and laid gently on the bed. Rouge walked around the bed and slid in the other side


	6. Dragon Tails ch 6

**I do NOT own anything except the plot of the story, without further ado...I give you Dragon Tails.**

When I woke up the next morning to 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons I was excited thinking back on last night and the thought that Dulce and Evan were finally together, with a lot of struggles at that. But they were together and that`s what mattered most. I hoped up after gently tracing Raios` scar until he opened one eye and peeked at me. I smiled and waved before going to shower and get dressed. We were in our old room at Sabertooth.

In the next 30 minutes all I thought about was the relationships in Sabertooth. There was me and Raios, Laxas and Kinana, Gladys and Sting, Wen and Eve, Lakayla and her boyfriend Roland. There were so many with the new edition of Dulce and Evan. I smiled, stepping out of shower naked and water glistening off of me. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I tossed my clothes on after drying off.

It was a blue to black dress with blue leggings and black Converse. I tossed a thin black jacket on that stops under my chest. I folded the collar down and tied my shoes before walking out. I saw Raios grabbing some of the clothes he had left here as well. I sat on the bed listening to Drake, Eminem, Kid Kudi, and Fetty Wap while waiting for Raios to come out then Give me love by Ed Sheeran came on and I had the funniest daydream of Raios singing that to me while dancing. I cracked up until he came in the room, trying to catch my composure before it ran away for good.

"What`s with the creepy smile?" He asked raising an eyebrow to me. I glared.

"Shut up it`s not creepy I just had a nice thought," I almost started laughing again. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me up off the edge of the bed and walked down stairs with me. I told him about my thoughts as we were heading to the studio which Dulce should already be at. She said the newer actors have to be there earlier than the more experienced actors and I was like 'Umm... sure.'

"Never gonna happen. You got that?" He asked mockingly with his hand on my head. I just smiled, took his hand off my head, and kept walking hand in hand with my love. I swung our hands back and forth and skipped til I was in front of him, walking backwards. I took his other hand too, and wiped them gently across my cheek. I stood still while doing this. Raios got closer and kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. We stood like this on the sidewalk for like 5 minutes until a little girl with her mom shouted out loud.

"Hey! Mommy the monster is eating that lady but she can`t leave," I pushed Raios off extremely fast and practically ran to the studio so we could get away from the people staring at us. Some registered who we were and smiled and waved at us as we ran past. I saw the company coming into view and put an extra boost into my speed with Raios doing the same right beside me. We almost broke the handle off the door pulling it open. We halted at the door and gave each other a look before going in. I saw everyone there and Wendy.

"Now you want to do the movie huh?" I asked her, she looked up and smiled while nodding. She seemed to forget last night when she was such a royal pain in my a**. I sighed and grabbed her a script and cut out one name and put hers in then gave it to her, saying "You so owe me." She nodded in understanding. Everyone else grabbed their scripts and got ready.

As Gray and I got to the part where we kissed, I turned and let him kiss my cheek.

"We`ll kiss on camera only, it isn`t necessary during rehearsal." I grumbled wiping my cheek with the sleeve of my jacket. I turned and winked at Raios who blushed but smiled at me. I turned back to Gray who had a dangerous look on his face, I gave him a bright smile that made him blush. I smirked with a raised eyebrow and we got back to work. Though I won`t lie and say I didn`t kiss Rouge every chance I got, going as far as adding more making the director yell 'COOL!' when he came in and saw. **(A.N. Can anyone guess who my director is?)** Gray glared at that but all I had to do was tell him I`d kiss him like this on camera(I lied). He narrowed his eyes but gave a nod. Then...he pulled his shirt off. I facepalmed but shouted.

"What the f**k you pervert! Put your shirt back on!"

"Huh? Oh s**t!" He yelled putting his shirt back on.

I sighed and looked back down at the script for my next line until my phone went off.

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

 _The Rock City Boy_

 _(The Rock City Boy)_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

 _The Rock City Boy_

 _(The Rock City Boy)_

 _Oh Baby janjan kabe_

 _norikoeyou with my guitar_

 _Todo ku made oh_

 _Yeah uatou_

"That means practice is over, guys," I exclaimed, ready to go home.

"See, she`s such a b*tch that she doesn`t even wanna hang out like normal actors do after practice," came Alexis` voice. I sighed

"Alexis, If you`re gonna be a smarta** first you have to be smart otherwise your just a grade A a**. And please don`t act as if your stupidity is a virtue," I told her before sliding out the door with Rouge, Wendy, and Dulce trailing behind me.


	7. Dragon Tails ch 7

**Hey Guys! I`m sorry I am extremely late but I got grounded and then decided to do a chapter for my shorter story- Fire. Check it out and review please. I`m begging for ideas here. I don`t own anything but my plot. Thank you.**

* * *

After leaving the studio, Raios, Wendy, Dulce, and I went to a little cafe called 8island and ate whatever its called between dinner and lunch. Linner? Dunch? Well whatever it is, that`s what we had. I ordered nachos, Dulce and Wendy both ordered chili cheese fries, Raios ordered a burger and fries and we all ordered a shake with that. Though I stole a few of Raios` fries when he wasn`t looking. The girls giggled to no end, I know I can`t rob a bank with those two, they`d be laughing until the police arrived. I rolled my eyes at them and they gave a laughing smirk while Raios just looked confused which made us laugh even more.

When we left, the girls spotted an animal shelter labeled as Edolas and begged and pleaded to go in until Raios and I caved. They squealed in happiness before running in. I let out a sigh before following them inside. The room was a little dark but we could still see, the walls were lined with cages filled with all types of animals from cats to cats to guess what- more cats. I was seeing all these cats had humongous head and were either sleeping or standing up on two legs staring at us.

"One cat each, got that munchkins?" They laughed at the nicknames but nodded none the less then went off in separate directions. I turned to Raios and saw him holding up a pink cat in a frog costume. Yep definitely normal, pink cat in a frog costume. I went off to find my own cat and immediately fell in love with a little golden kitty that had white tipped paws, ears and a white tipped tail. The little kitten was barely awake, looking blearily at me through dark blue eyes that seemed like the night sky that I loved so much to gaze at. I picked her up and her tail curled cutely around my arm. I had to hold my squeal in, I held her as I looked around finding the others talking to each other, bragging about their cats.

Wendy`s cat was pure white, in a little dress that matched the pink bow on her tail. I don`t know why but I felt that this cat would be troublesome and annoying.

Then Dulce held a little light brown cat that had no clothes except a little pair of shorts. I smiled sweetly at this one as I wondered it`s name. Then I remembered I had to name my kitty. I looked back at the sleeping cat in my arms, staring hard. Kira it was. I smiled and snuggled her closer, I could`ve sworn she smiled.

"So what did you guys name your cats?" I asked them.

"Carla!" Came Wendy`s excited reply.

"Frosch," was Raios.

"Styles, from Teen Wolf! I would`ve did Scott but he ain`t as cute as Styles," Dulce said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes at her before raising Kira up like we were on Lion King or something.

"Kira!" I shouted excitedly. I glared at Dulce when I heard her mumble something about 'and she didn`t wanna come here, well now she acting like a child.' "What cha say, Dulce?" I asked her with a sickly sweet voice and smile.

"Umm nothing, I was just wondering if that name was like y`know, Kira from Teen Wolf? Cause you know, maybe there was another fan out there I could discuss Allison and Kira with, because I`m with Scott, Kira was a much better fit for him." She said nervously, which was pretty much asking if I accepted that excuse.

"Was?" I kept the same tone but changed to a fake confused face.

"IS! IS! Kira IS a much better fit for Scott because she is a sorta supernatural creature too, and her dad isn`t always trying to kill Scott without knowing it, he actually tries to help him, knowing what he is and all." She seemed to forget I was non-verbally threatening her existence. I shrugged internally and got into a conversation with her as we all walked home after signing papers for the cats` adoption.

"Okay! No! Derek is not cuter than Styles, neither is Scott!" I yelled.

"I know Scott is hardly cute, so of course Styles cuter than him but Derek is the max with his cuteness. He is a freaking werewolf for the love of peace."

"So?! Scott is an Alpha but he super ugly! And I don`t even think Derek is a werewolf anymore, so there! Derek may be cute but Styles is hot! He don`t even have any of that extra werewolf stuff that make him look better, because he looks good enough. He is as good looking as he`ll ever need to be but that doesn`t stop him from getting even better looking every day."

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

 _ **At The Guild**_

We continued this argument all the way back to Sabertooth. Busting through the doors we were on the topic of who looked the best in werewolf form-Scott or Derek. I saw Raios and Evan-yay Dulce`s new boyfriend!- standing there watching us. I have no idea where Wendy went though. She just sorta disappeared with all the cats. Evil child.

"No! Its always Derek who looks better than Scott ugly self. Derek gets even cuter, like a puppy when he in wolf form- ah! Back when he was a werewolf still or whatever you say, they can`t change Derek. I give them 15 percent of their views, they`ll lose me if they do that. Okay maybe not but still!"

"I actually give them 16 percent of their views. But no stupid! Scott looks even uglier in his wolf form but Derek looks better! I thought you liked this guy but you not very loyal to who you supposedly like. Wait-what?" Were we arguing over our agreement of Tyler Posey`s ugliness as his part as Scott. Wow we were dense. Dulce seemed to realize this too because her face contorted into something of confusion and a sweatdrop moment.

"Umm, do we have to be worried?" Asked Evan, worried his relationship will be very short-lived. Dulce and I shared a look before I answered, knowing it would include Raios since he was next to Evan, the same question in his eyes.

"Nope!" I smiled at their breaths of relief. "That is... if we don`t meet them, because if we do-" Dulce and I took that moment to purposely fan-girl in front of the guys. We would squeal at everything the other said whether it was a house or 50 kids and 80 grandchildren, or even leaving Sabertooth for me and leaving home for Dulce. We smiled so much, enjoying the jealousy the guys displayed, that it almost looked as if we were blushing at the thought of getting married and having kids with our celebrity crushes. We started walking up the stairs that led to the rooms for those who lived here, before we disappeared we turned back and gave a wink before laughing and continuing up the stairs.

I showed Dulce around like I had forgotten to yesterday, when we saw Wendy she had dressed up all the cats that had no clothes-Allison and Kira. Dulce and I grabbed our cats-me grabbing Frosch too, and walked down the steps with Wendy now within our devious ranks, then we went back downstairs and saw Raios and Evan brooding at a table in a dark corner. We walked up and sat down while putting all 4 cats on the table to do cat talk or whatever. Then Eve came in and sat next to Wendy who was across from me looking lonely, then came Sting and Gladys who sat down on Wendy`s right, cozying up in one another`s arms. Then came Lakayla and Roland, squishing in on Wendy`s left ignoring us, having a silent stare off. Then came Laxas and Kinana who no one expected after Laxas` tirade 6 months ago he hasn`t spoken to any of us if it wasn`t necessary, but none the less, everyone slid over to make room for the where Wendy and Eve once were- across from Raios and I. So around the table it went- in a circle- me, Raios, Evan, Dulce, Gladys, Sting, Laxas, Kinana, Wendy, Eve, Roland, Lakayla and back to me. Everyone was interested in our cats until the door burst open and in came some people.

* * *

 **No lies, Dulce and Lucy arguing is so me and my friend named Dulce. I`m Team Styles! Yay! He doesn`t need to be a werewolf to be super awesome!**


End file.
